criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Breath
Out of Breath is the second case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the second case of Stanford Bay as well as Paradise beach, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot The player, alongside Hasuro and Jennifer went to Scuba diving on Hasuro's request on showing them the beautiful underwater in Paradise Beach. While they were diving, they found the Dead body of Charlie Gunther, in scuba gear and tied up. They sent the body to Alan and jennifer and the player started the murder investigation. In Chapter 1, after performing the autopsy, Allan said that the victim was knocked out when he was in full scuba gear and with Oxygen tank and was tied up and thrown into the ocean. The Victim woke up and struggled to get free but could not, in the end dying as the oxygen ran out. Then while investigating, They found out that Charles was the owner of a resturaunt. They also added three suspects: Meghan Gunther, the victim's wife, Robin Falcon, a waiter from the victim's resturaunt, and Eduardo Gonzalez, the tourist that came to report to the police about his missing wife the previous Case. In chapter 2, the team found out that Robert Loris, the resturaunt owner they met before, was the victim's rival. So, they added him as a suspect. They also added a girl named Maria Taylor, who is the neighbour of the victim, as a suspect. Then the team found out Meghan Gunther was Constantly abused by the victim. They also found out the victim did not treat Robin Falcon very well and he was misbehaving with him too. He did not give him the salary he promised and the victim also threatened him to fire him from his job if he talks anything about his salary. In chapter 3, the team found a metal rod that had blood on it, indicating that was the object that was used to knock the victim down. they also found out Robert Loris' resturaunt was losing popularity and Charlie's resturaunt started gaining, so Charlie used to mock Robert everyday for this. Then the team found out Maria Taylor was constantly stalked by the victim and she was feeling unsafe. Then, the team found out Eduardo Gonzalez had a fight with the victim as the victim mocked him and his spanish accent. After some investigation, the team found enough evidence to arrest Robert Loris as the killer. Initially denying involvement, Robert admitted to the crime. Robert said he killed charlie because Charlie payed one of Robert's cooks to mix some substances that made the food taste worst and caused food poisoning. He also stole special recipies on sea-food from Robert's resturaunt. As a result, Robert resturaunt almost started to shut down and Charlie's one started to gain popularity. First Robert got confused of how this happened, but a few days later he caught the cook mixing something on his foods, and the cook told him everything. Getting angry, Robert vowed for revenge. He developed a friendly relationship with Charlie and asked him to go on scuba diving. After he got ready and got his scuba gear on, Robert knocked him out with a metal rod, tied him up and threw him in the ocean with an oxygen tank to mak him suffer and die. Judge Olive sentenced him to 40 years in prison. In paradise Lost, Manny came to the player and said that an anonymous person named @TheUnknownUser emailed her telling her to 'go were it builds'. Assuming the user wanted them to go to a construction site, they went to the nearest construction site. In the site, they found a package with @TheUnknownUser written on it. after they opened it, they found a faded paper. After they dusted the paper, they found a message that reads 'the one you are looking for is at pqh67833Y. Not understanding it, Manny took it to analyse it and found out it was a code leading to a warehouse. Thinking it was leading to the kidnappers of Amanda Gonzalez, a missing tourist they discovered was kidnapped, they investigated the warehouse, but found found no trace of Amanda or the kidnappers but a bag that had the word 'Amanda' embroidered on it, meaning she was kept here before. After they dusted the empty bag for fingerprints and analysed it, they found the fingerprints matched to Meghan Gunther. After being asked about it, Meghan nervously said that she found the bag in the site but she threw it away again thinking it was unnecessary. Manny felt Meghan was very suspicious. Meanwhile, Maria taylor came to the player and Hasuro and, surprisingly, turned out to be Hasuro's Friend From high school. She reported that someone stole her purse. when asked where she had the purse, she said it was in the By the Sea resturaunt. After they searched the resturaunt, they found a broken CCTV camera and they put it back together. after they sent it to manny to analyse it, she said Maria's purse fell from her hand and was picked up by Robin Falcon. after being asked about it, Robert nervously said he picked the bag up but did not found anyone to give it, so he took it himself. Then he gave them the purse back and They returned it to Maria. Being happy, Maria proposed Hasuro and the player to take them to lunch and to have a discussion about old times with Hasuro, which they gladly accepted. After all the events, the team told the progress to the chief and the chief told Manny to track down @TheUnknownUser and gain more information about the anonymous email sender. Murder Details Victim *'Charlie Gunther' (Found dead underwater with his scuba gear on) Murder Weapon *'Suffocation' Killer *'Robert Loris' Suspects Suspect Profile *this suspect eats Lobster. *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect knows how to ride a bike. *This suspect Cooks. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats Lobster. *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect Cooks. *This suspect's blood type is B+. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats Lobster. *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect's blood type is B+. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats Lobster. *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect knows how to ride a bike. *This suspect Cooks. *This suspect's blood type is B+. Suspect Profile *this suspect eats Lobster. *This suspect knows how to swim. *This suspect knows how to ride a bike. *This suspect Cooks. Quasi Suspects Killer Profile *The killer knows how to swim. *The killer eats Lobster. *The killer cooks. *The killer knows how to ride a bike. *The killer's Blood type is B+. Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scene {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 200px; width: 250px;" | style="text-align: center;" |Construction Site | style="text-align: center;" |Old Warehouse Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Paradise Beach